


The Distraction

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Red Templar Cullen, Venatori Dorian, villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is in desperate need for red lyrium and Dorian offers a distraction.<br/>((An nsfw-drabble for the Pairing Cullrian, which I originally posted on my Dorian-roleplay-blog on tumblr. So some might find it familiar.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> There exists a recording of me reading out the story now. If you want to have a good laugh at the author's hilarious German accent, go here: http://dirthamen-keeper-of-secrets.tumblr.com/post/115704318061/oh-gosh-i-still-feel-so-embarrassed-by-my-own
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

"I need it! Give it to me!"  
"So greedy! Where are your manners?"  
Dorian leaned back in his chair, a smug grin curving his lips. Of course he could just give Cullen what he so craved, but it was so much more entertaining, to watch the templar squirm. The other man’s stubbled chin was set in a hard line. His amber eyes glared defiantly at the young altus. For a moment it even seemed, as if the soldier considered attacking Dorian, his huge hand flexing around the hilt of sheathed sword. The mage felt a thrilling chill run down his spine, as pictures began flooding his mind of Cullen towering over him, pressing him down and… But the moment was over soon. Dropping his gaze, cheeks flushed with humiliation, the templar forced his posture to relax, before he gritted out through clenched teeth: “Give it to me, _please_.”  
"There! That wasn’t so difficult, was it?"  
A small voice in his mind told him, that he should not tease the poor man so much, that he should rather pity him for being so addicted to the red liquid, that he would willingly debase himself just to get it. But that voice was not really convincing, for Dorian shifted lazily in his seat, making no attempt to get up and get the lyrium for Cullen. After a few moments of awkward silence, it began to dawn on the templar, that something wasn’t going as expected.  
"Uhm… will you give it to me now?"  
"No."  
Shock - need - fear, in quick succession the emotions flashed over the templar’s face. Eventually a mixture of confusion and fear settled on his features, fear that he would really have to walk out of this room empty-handed.  
"But you said-"  
Raising a hand, Dorian interrupted the man brusquely.  
” _I_ was merely complaining about your lack of manners. Apart from that, however, no promises have been made. Besides, didn’t you get your regular dose just a week ago?”  
The mild chiding tone in the mage’s voice made Cullen flinch, as if he had been slapped.  
"I… it wasn’t enough."  
"Not? How curious. Makes me wonder, why it is enough for everybody else then?"  
The templar kept silent. His arm rose subconsciously, rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture of embarrassed discomfort. Normally it would be no big deal, really. Every other Venatori would have surely just handed the vial of liquid to the templar. It shouldn’t be a problem for Dorian either. However, the more red lyrium was taken, the faster the mental deterioration was developing. And, truth be told, Dorian quite enjoyed the templar’s company. The thought of watching Cullen turn into a grunting, instinct-driven brute pained Dorian in a way, he would rather not think too hard about.  
"Uhm… will you give it to me?"  
"What do you think?"  
It took Cullen a full five seconds to process the words, before a look of grim determination hardened his face. In two swift strides, he closed the distance between them. The suddenness in the templar’s demeanor took Dorian by surprise. Expecting an attack, the mage rose in his seat, hand already reaching for his staff. The attack, however, never came. Instead, the altus watched with a vague feeling of horror, how Cullen bent his legs, letting himself fall hard on his knees. The sounds of metal crashing onto marble floor tiles, reverberated loudly in the silence between them.  
Raising his head, the templar looked up at Dorian, with an expression of utter defeat and helplessness.  
"Please."  
Seeing the man on his knees and utterly at the Venatori’s mercy, stirred something dark and hot in Dorian’s groin. Dropping back into his chair, the mage clicked his tongue in faked disappointment.  
"Now, Now Cullen. If I was to give in would that not be a proof for my own inconsistency? However, I cannot say that your obvious suffering leaves me entirely unaffected."  
It was downright adorable, how quickly the hope for Dorian’s mercy lit up Cullen’s face. The mage felt his pants tighten significantly at the thought of crushing the man’s hopes yet again.  
"If your need is tormenting you so, I believe you ought to distract yourself!"  
As expected the man’s face fell and hope made way for even more confusion.  
"Distract myself? But I just need-"  
"My dear Cullen, I am merely trying to help you here. If you do not wish to accept my offer, you might as well leave."  
A moment of silence passed, while Cullen considered his options. When he spoke again his voice was hesitant, unsure whether or not he could trust the Venatori.  
"What must I do?"

"First of all get off the floor. Scrambling about on your knees is beneath you."  
Making himself comfortable in his chair again, Dorian watched the templar hurry to his feet. As soon, as Cullen was standing again, the young mage folded his hands in his lap, thus hiding the slowly growing bulge in his crotch.  
"Good. Now take off your armor."  
"Come again?"  
"Your armor! Take it off! You won’t need it for the kind of exercise I had in mind."  
The templar’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. Could it be that he had Dorian’s intentions figured out? How curious! It seemed like the good templar’s mind wasn’t as innocent and oblivious, as his usual behavior made everyone believe. Nevertheless Cullen’s hands reached for the catches of his breastplate after a moment worth of hesitation. The following minutes were filled with the sound of metal scraping on metal and then marble, while Cullen took off the armor and carefully placed each piece on the floor besides him. The air between the two men was tense. Dorian watched with rapt attention, while Cullen made an effort to avoid the mage’s gaze. Eventually the last piece of metal hit the floor and Cullen’s hands reached up once more and for a moment it seemed as if the templar intended to take of the thick, padded gambeson, he wore underneath his armor, as well. Feeling a pleasant tingle of anticipation, Dorian leaned forward by a fraction. But Cullen just brushed down some creases in the cloth.  
Swallowing the sound of disappointment that had built up in his throat, the Venatori beckoned Cullen to come closer, until the man’s knees bumped against Dorian’s. Reaching up, the mage placed both hands on the templar’s hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles.  
"Does it hurt much?"  
The sudden gentleness in Dorian’s voice caught Cullen by surprise. Lowering his head, he kept silent for a few moments, unsure of what kind of answer the Venatori was expecting of him.  
"Only when the… need gets too much."  
"So, it really is just the need itself that torments you so. If you manage to replace your need temporarily with another, easier satisfiable need, you might be able to hold out for longer."  
While he spoke, Dorian’s hands moved upwards until the fingertips slipped underneath the gambeson’s hem. Cullen flinched, as the mage’s fingers brushed over his sides, separated from his heated skin only by the thin cloth of his linen shirt, but he did not move away from the touch. Shifting his stance from one foot to the other the templar replied in the same hesitant voice as before.  
"So, you want to give me a substitute drug?"  
Chuckling softly the young altus shook his head.  
"I wouldn’t call it a drug, per say. Though it could be just as addicting."  
Dorian’s left hand slid over the other man’s stomach, feeling the taught muscles underneath twitch ticklish. Watching realization dawn on Cullen’s face, was akin to watching the sun rise. Slowly the templar’s cheeks and ears reddened, the color gradually spreading over his entire face and down his neck, until the man’s head glowed almost as brightly, as the mineral, he came for in the first place. Still he did not move away.  
"But… if I get addicted to that, too…"  
"Then you can always come to me for that. Unlike red lyrium, I have a limitless supply of it for your convenience."  
"Ah."  
The following silence stretched on for a couple of seconds. Surprised Dorian noticed, that he had tensed up subconsciously, his hands lying completely still on Cullen’s stomach. Before he could actually begin to wonder, where the sudden nervousness came from, the templar shifted again and spoke, his voice carrying a subtle undertone, that send a pleasant jolt down Dorian’s center.  
"Then give _that_ to me, please.”  
Looking up to meet Cullen’s gaze, the Venatori believed to see a faint red glow in the templar’s eyes, but then Cullen turned his head, obviously embarrassed by his own boldness and the moment was over. Grinning wickedly Dorian let his hands slide down to the laces of Cullen’s breeches. With a subtle feeling of satisfaction the mage realized the slight bulge there.  
With nimble fingers he opened the laces and pulled out the other man’s half hard erection. The moment Dorian’s hands wrapped around Cullen’s penis, the templar’s arms darted out and he gripped onto the mage’s arms unexpectedly hard. Worried that Cullen might have changed his mind Dorian froze, his senses schooled entirely on the templar in front of him. Taking a deep breath, the warrior forced himself to relax again, letting his hands move up to rest lightly on the Venatori’s shoulders.  
Satisfied that he won’t be interrupted again, Dorian pumped the warm flesh in his hands slowly until it was standing hard and thick. Feeling eyes on him again, the young altus looked up and there was this faint red glow in amber eyes again. His neck prickled with a subtle feeling of fear at the thought that those eyes were focused entirely on him. To mask his emotions Dorian flashed the templar a daring grin, before he moved in to give the man his full oral attention.  
Cullen’s hands twitched, as he felt Dorian’s wet tongue on his glands, but he refrained from gripping onto him again, too afraid the mage might stop. Seeing Dorian’s full lips wrap around his girth, watching how the mage slowly moved down down onto him as far, as he could without choking and back up with hollowed cheeks, was a truly mesmerizing sight. The mage had his eyes closed and Cullen noticed idly, how his lashes fluttered, every time Dorian began to suck. The feeling of it, however, took some time, to make its way through Cullen’s hazy mind, the need for red lyrium still dominating his consciousness.  
When he finally noticed the pleasant warmth spread from his groins, soothing the pain in his strained muscles, the templar couldn’t suppress the relieved sigh, which quickly turned into a gasp, when he felt Dorian’s chuckling reply vibrate around his penis. The thought that the Venatori still found his situation to be amusing, annoyed Cullen for some odd reason and he instinctively reached up to grab the mage’s hair tightly.  
Feeling Dorian’s surprised yelp reverberate in his groins, made his hips twitch. Of course, Dorian wanted to pull back then, but for a short moment Cullen refused to let go, suddenly feeling somewhat euphoric at the thought of having this much power over the Venatori. The young altus tensed, his fingers pressing into the templar’s thighs as a silent warning. A few more moments passed before Cullen let go reluctantly. Leaning back in his chair, Dorian glared up at the templar, obviously demanding an explanation for that behavior. But Cullen just stared back silently, his look almost challenging. Seeing the subtle changes in the templar’s behavior caused Dorian to swallow hard. Pictures began to flood his mind again, pictures of a different Cullen, of a shift in their balance of superiority and he had to shift in his seat, for his own pants became increasingly uncomfortable.  
Finally realizing that Dorian wasn’t going to continue any time soon, Cullen moved the hand he had on the back of the mage’s head to his cheek, his gloved thumb brushing clumsily over the man’s lower lip. The gesture was simple, yet so tender that it made the Venatori’s chest tighten painfully.  
Accepting the templar’s silent plea for forgiveness, Dorian moved in again. As he took Cullen’s penis in his mouth again, he lightly dragged his teeth along the tender skin - a subtle warning, that more misbehavior would not be tolerated. The following minutes were filled with lewd, wet sounds as Dorian sucked the templar off, only briefly interrupted by the soft sighs that managed to slip past Cullen’s lips. The warrior could feel need coil in his guts again, but this was a different kind of need. Where the need for lyrium was cold and sharp, stinging like a knife sliding through his skin, this need was hot and burning, slowly filling his mind with thick smoke, setting his whole skin on fire. And he heard the song again - the lyrium in his veins sang. But even the song was different. Where it used to be alluring, encouraging and reassuring it was snide now, sneering at him, at how easily he succumbed to the mage’s ministration. Mocking him, for standing in front of the Venatori with his pants at half mast, like a little boy in front of his scornful teacher. The more seconds past, the louder the song became, its melody rising and falling with his quickening pulse, adding fuel to the fire of his need, until Cullen’s restraint snapped, with an almost audible whip-like sound.  
A low, thundering growl rumbled up, from deep within his ribcage, the sound resembling more of a wild animal, than a man. Grabbing Dorian’s hair again, the templar pulled him off and up, his revolting mind realizing with a rush of satisfaction the brief flash of fear in the mage’s eyes, as he was pulled to his feet. Crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, Cullen wrapped his free arm around Dorian’s back, pressing their bodies flushed together. The mage squirmed in his grip, his hands against his chest pushing in an attempt to get some distance between them again, but the templar’s grip remained solid. Eventually the Venatori relaxed and after a moment he kissed him back just as fervently.  
Only when the need for air became distracting, did Cullen pull away enough to look Dorian in the eyes again. There was that look of fear again, but it was different now and with a start he realized that the mage was actually getting excited. He was getting off of the templar’s forceful claim for dominance. Another growl on his lip, he lifted the Venatori of his feet and threw him on the table besides his chair. Before Dorian could even protest, the templar followed, a dark silhouette looming over him, his expression unreadable, his face nothing but shadows, but for the faint, red glow in his eyes.  
Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Dorian licked his lips before a spoke, whispered - _hissed_ at Cullen.  
"If you hurt me, this will be the last you saw of me _or_ the lyrium, templar.”  
One second. Two. Three seconds passed, before the head bowed and a soft grunt of acknowledgment fell from the templar’s lips. Bracing himself besides the Venatori’s head, Cullen bent down to kiss him again. He intended to be gentler this time, to show the mage that he respect his conditions, but just moments into the kiss, his restraint went down the drain again and their teeth clicked, as he swallowed the mage’s moans - sounds of lust, or protest, or both. Cullen didn’t care, as his fingers clawed and ripped at Dorian’s robes, suddenly desperate to get to the man’s naked skin. The cloth teared with a nasty sound, unable to withstand the templar’s inhuman strength for long.  
Through the haze of his own desire, he noticed a soft, ticklish feeling at his back. The mage’s hand had begun to wander, pulling desperately at his gambeson. Cullen broke the kiss just long enough get rid of the padded jacket as well, as his shirt. When he came down for another kiss, both men groaned in unison, as heated skin finally met heated skin. Desperate, not to loose contact again, Dorian wrapped his legs around the templar’s hips, thus pushing their crotches together again. The moan, pouring from his lips was met with a growl coming from Cullen and the sounds danced on their tongues, entangled just as much as the men themselves. The Venatori arched his back, nails digging into Cullen’s shoulders, as the templar began to roll his hips against Dorian’s with brutal force. For a brief moment, the young altus wondered, how it would feel if this man, this templar who so much resembled an unleashed force of nature, right now, would actually fuck him for real; if he would bend the mage over the table, thrusting with such force into him, that it tore scream after scream from Dorian, until his throat was sore. But that thought was quickly wiped from his mind, as Cullen bit down hard onto his neck, the deep moans pushing up from his throat, vibrating against the mage’s skin. The templar’s movements became increasingly frantic, his force increased and Dorian could do little more, but to clutch onto the man’s shoulders, back arched, mouth hanging slack as every thrust of the man’s hips pushed the air out if his lungs. The friction between their crotches was border lining on being painful and eventually the mage couldn’t hold back the pained whimpers anymore, a sound which seemed to spur the templar on even more. Dorian knew, it wouldn’t take much anymore, before he’d outright beg Cullen to fuck him already, the need for release becoming far too overwhelming and his own cold pride slowly loosing ground to the fires of desire. Thus he almost sighed in relieve, as Cullen stopped eventually, pushing himself up on his arms to look down at the mage. When he spoke, his voice sounded unfamiliar. Husky with lust it reminded Dorian of the low growl, a huge beast, with sharp teeth and claws would let out, before pouncing onto its helpless prey and tearing its flesh from its bones.  
"I need it. I need to- I need _you_!”  
The shudder running down the mage’s spine was both lust and fear and it was the greatest turn-on the Venatori had ever felt. Unwrapping his legs from Cullen’s hip, he offered the templar a wicked grin.  
"Sit down."  
The authority in the mage’s voice, touched the templar’s soldier instinct and he hurried to obey, stumbling backwards until he dropped into the Venatori’s chair. Sitting up, Dorian hurried to slide from the table before the templar had time to realize what just happened. Standing in front of Cullen, the young altus opened his pants and let them slide down his legs almost lazily, marveling in the heated, greedy look, it earned him. Summoning a clear, greasy liquid to his hands - a simple spell, Dorian had learned very early in his years of sexual self-discovery - he braced himself on Cullen’s shoulder with the other, before reaching back. When Cullen’s hands came up to touch him, the mage hissed a non-verbal warning at him, locking his gaze with the templar’s, who balled his hands into fist and put them back onto his thighs. Dorian was thorough, but quick with preparing himself, his own desire urging him on. Eventually, when he could almost hear the templar’s muscles creak with the strain, from keeping himself still, Dorian straddled the man, lining his erection up on his anus and slowly lowering himself down, until he had himself completely impaled. His own moan was almost inaudible, when pitted against the deep feral growl, rolling from Cullen’s lips. Taking a second to adjust to the feeling of fullness, Dorian slowly began to move, his own thighs shaking slightly from the effort of not just dropping himself down again, every time he had pushed his ass up. Rolling his hips slightly with every rise, Dorian searched for the right angle, that would provide him with the utmost pleasure possible. Sweat began to collect between his knitted brows and his eyes fell shut, unable to focus on looking back at the templar anymore.  
Another deep growl was all the warning the mage got, before Cullen suddenly grabbed his hips and pushed him down into his lap, forcefully. The Venatori’s eyes flew open again, widening, as a gasp was torn from his lips. The templar didn’t gave him any time to adjust, let alone react, before he reclaimed control and lifted the altus’ hips up and down, with a sheer irresistible force. All Dorian could do, was yet again hold onto the templar’s shoulders, as if his life depended on it, while he was impaled again and again, Cullen’s hips moving up, to meet him halfway, thrusting far too deep, far too forceful. Someone screamed, Dorian wasn’t sure if it was him, or Cullen, his mind going blank, as the waves of orgasm washed over him violently, shaking his entire body, all the while Cullen kept thrusting into him, in a frantic and reckless pace, before he went completely still, save for his twitching hips, as release finally took hold of him as well. The young mage barely recognized the feeling of hot liquid being pumped deep inside him, as his vision zoned out.  
He woke again only seconds after he had fainted, lying limp in the templar’s arms. His entire body felt sore. A warm, pleasant tingle on his back, was eventually registered as gloved fingers, stroking soothingly up and down his spine. It seemed like Cullen had found back to his old, humble self again. With significant effort, the mage pushed himself off the warrior’s chest, until he finally stood on shaking legs again. Wordlessly, he pulled on his pants again, aware but purposefully ignorant of the templar’s gaze on him. When he felt, he had reclaimed enough pride again, he turned to meet Cullen’s eyes, a crooked grin curling his lips.  
"You better get dressed already. I’m sure, I’ve kept you from your duties for far too long."  
The warrior flinched, as if Dorian had hit him instead, quickly scrambling to his feet. Dorian watched the templar’s shaking fingers fumble with the catches of his armor, as he hurried to make himself presentable again and an odd feeling of hollowness spread within his guts.  
Just when Cullen was almost out the door, he stopped, hand already on the handle. Not turning, he cleared his throat, before asking with an almost fearful voice: “So, if my need gets worse, again…”  
The feeling of excited anticipation, that washed over the mage was something, Dorian refused to recognize, let alone muse over its meaning.  
"My word still stands, Cullen. You can come to me with it, anytime."  
"Ah."  
As soon, as the door closed behind the templar, Dorian collapsed into his chair. Dragging shaking fingers through his sweaty hair, the Venatori let out a weary sigh. He was in bad need for a drink, now.


End file.
